1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to networked gaming devices and networked gaming systems. More particularly, the invention is a system and method for dynamically downloading “overlay” games that can be played on a variety of gaming machines devices from a central server.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming devices of various types are well known in the casino and gaming industry. In general, gaming devices such as slot machines, video poker machines, video keno machines, video lottery games, among others, allow users to play a game of chance or a lottery game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to a prize, monetary or otherwise, which is paid to the player.
In some cases, a gaming device may provide a plurality of games for play by the player from a single machine. For example, certain video poker machines may provide various versions of video poker. In such cases, the player may select and play a game of choice from a menu of games. Game play is then carried out in accordance with the selected game. This arrangement provides the added advantage of providing play of more than one “base” or primary game from a single gaming device thereby providing the player with a more diverse gaming experience and encouraging more game play. Typically the programming for these games are provided on a memory residing within the gaming device. Upon selection of a game by the player, the associated programming is loaded and executed by a processor of the gaming device.
Another arrangement which provides the selection and play of multiple base games from a single gaming device utilizes a centralized server which is networked to one or more of the gaming devices. In this arrangement, the programming for the games are stored on the central server rather than residing locally on the gaming device. Upon selection of a game by the player on a gaming device, the selected game is distributed from the central server to the gaming device for execution thereon. Game play is then carried out in accordance with the selected game on the gaming device. This arrangement provides the added advantage that the library of games available for play may be provided centrally from a server, rather than locally on the gaming device. Accordingly, larger library of games may be practically provided from a central storage source (the server) due to cost considerations.
While the prior art systems and methods provide more diverse game play of gaming devices by providing selection and play from a plurality of base games from a single device, several disadvantages are presented. First, marketing considerations prevent providing diversity of base games on the gaming devices because the artwork and presentation of a gaming device which is closely tied to the “theme” of the gaming device cannot be dynamically changed in response to the game selected by the player. Thus, it would be inappropriate to provide artwork to a slot machine game on a gaming device which provides play of video poker, for example. Such marketing would create confusion and thus frustration in the players of gaming devices. Second, controls for underlying base games are generally specific to each game. Thus, controls for a slot machine game would generally not be appropriate for controls for a video poker game or a video keno game, for example. Third, many base games incorporate bonus or secondary features requiring either specific mechanical controls and/or displays (e.g., a secondary bonus wheel, or a secondary board game). Furthermore, these secondary features tend to vary from game to game. Thus, while it may be possible to incorporate a base feature across multiple devices, it often becomes impractical or impossible to incorporate the associated bonus features of a based game across multiple devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which provides for the dynamic distribution of overlay games to gaming devices from a central server, where the overlay game may be independent from the base game. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.